novadrift_twfandomcom_zh_tw-20200215-history
Version 0.20
Version 0.20.0　2019/04/19 We've successfully migrated the game from GameMaker Studio to GameMaker 2! This is a huge leap forward in terms of stability, portability, support, and performance. Additionally, we can now compile to Linux and OSX using the native compiler, and its a step closer to console ports Construct Balance Changes *Made a large revision to how construct rate of fire and assembly speed modifiers are applied. Modifiers now actually do what they say they do. Previously, a large amount of this was misleading and resulted in the critical mass of construct power we saw in the previous patch *Constructs now aim at targets using a PD (proportional-derivative) controller. It gives aiming some ease in and ease out (Its smoother in appearance) *The Engineer and the Architect have been further balanced. While there may appear to be a huge defensive gap between them, this comes as a result of the comparatively huge "effective defense" increase of spamming constructs everywhere. Additionally, Architect's overlarge size has been considered *90 -> 85 Engineer base hull strength *-10% -> -15% Engineer shield durability *40% -> 50% Architect construct bonuses *115 -> 120 Architect base hull strength *Overclock now ramps up-- and back down-- more gradually *+50% -> +40% total rate of fire increase from Overclock *180 -> 150 Ally hull, back to their original hull values (to compensate for their enhanced functionality) *Ally basic weapon rate of fire 3/s -> 2/s *Overseer has lost its generic 10% increase to assembly speed, but retains the scaling aspect *Shielded Constructs +10 to base hull becomes +5 to base hull and +5% hull strength Gear Balance Changes *Research has been overhauled, and no longer provides an experience bonus. It turns out this benefit was mostly illusory anyway, due to the nature of the exp curve. Instead: *Research now allows you to banish mods from the mod pool by spending a reroll *Research no longer gives you double rerolls *70 -> 85 Research base hull strength *-30% -> -15% Research shield durability *Added a banish tutorial element / button *Torrent has been overhauled, and is now handled as a "twin" projectile, like the default Blaster. The following changes make it less "spammy" and more performant, while remaining effective with greater damage and more useful bullet positioning *Torrent spread now affects pairs of Torrent projectiles, and not individual projectiles. This results in a more aesthetic and useful spread, especially at very high projectile counts, or when used with spread-reducing mods *8 -> 3 x 2 Torrent projectiles *16 -> 20 Torrent damage per projectile *5.25 -> 4.25 Torrent velocity *Torrent projectiles degrade more slowly, but also start slightly less large. They are overall more persistent. *Targeting rate has been accelerated for fleeting projectiles which degrade (Torrent, Flak, and especially Pulse secondary projectiles) *65 -> 75 Grenade base damage *10% slower Grenade base fire rate *Grenade proximity detonate radius 25 -> 20 (trying to find the right balance between utility and allowing the enemy inside the blast radius) *Grenade clusters have ~5% more range Balance Changes *4 -> 3 base rerolls *35% -> 30% of your shield cooldown for Emergency Systems' minimum duration *9000 -> 9001 singularity damage per second to enemies, as per request *Seraph boss warp blast radius increased *Scion boss accelerates after spawning a black hole *Scion are now immune to the pull of black holes *Scion spawns Beamcasters slightly more often *More hull for Pulsar, Spitfire, Scion, Tesla Mine, and some Warbringer parts *Pulsars and Wardens enter with less speed *Less hull for Constructor Barrier-Drones *Enemy speeds above wave 100 advance faster. This is a temporary stop-gap until stronger enemies and uber bosses are added Additional Changes *Added a few more tips to the game over screen *The Warbringer music "Ares" has been updated again *Random asteroid adds are 10% more frequent *Comets spawn with greater position variance *Made some progress on the upcoming Wild Metamorphosis game mode and Dart weapon Bug Fixes: *Thanks to the engine migration, the game no longer crashes at restart or game end! *Interceptor's bonuses were accidentally applied in Integrated Weaponry instead of Interceptor, this has been fixed *Turret no longer cease fires at very high rates of fire *Fixed a Blade blast radius interaction crash *Fixed a problem with Scion and the temporal effect *Fixed a problem with Terminate proccing over and over on Station Omega (and actually potentially healing it!) *Rapid Reconstruction no longer blocks Emergency Systems from being selected *Fixed a crash with emergency systems being unable to find a dead player Version 0.20.1　2019/04/20 As we've just had an engine migration, we're going to continue finding odd little bugs like these. Please bear with us. This update should handle the bulk of the crashes, though some users are experiencing more slowdown than they previously did. As some users are experiencing only a positive change in performance, this is likely due to some hardware or software compatibility issue that surfaced from the engine migration. Hopefully we can idenfify it soon. *Fixed the Siege Weaponry self-damage cost massively favoring fast weapons *Fixed a bug where you'd see a "shield break" every time you upgrade with Rapid Reconstruction *Fixed a problem with Efficiency and shield cooldowns not triggering / resetting *Fixed a bug with Banish and Gamepads *Banish is now performed with the gamepad X button (or the same button as Deploy Construct if you have customized) *Set a new precedent for splinter and submunitions (now half of its previous value), making Splinter Grenade less nuts, but still better than it was before the buff *Torrent uses a more primitive hitbox *Torrent Splinter Shot projectile floor 3 -> 2 *Fixed a singularity crash *Fixed a Scion crash *Fixed a screen-wrap crash if the player is dead *Fixed a crash relating to the saved weapon value for high scores *Fixed the classification of Seraph's Tesla Mine bolts so it doesn't deal damage per-chain having wildly variant damage as a result *Increased the Tesla Mine bolt damage to compensate somewhat Version 0.20.2　2019/04/22 As we've just had an engine migration, we're going to continue finding odd little bugs like these. Please bear with us. Changes *Amped constructs now benefit from the proximity damage buff! Bug Fixes *Re-wrote Research's banish ability so it uses a list of banished items. It should now work with everything except THE VOID. *Fixed the shield cooldown progressing during a paused game *Fixed the shield cooldown triggering by hull self damage when it shouldn't *Amp now properly gives a damage boost when there are no nearby threats *Support Specialist and Overseer now properly count blades for and against you *GameMaker 2 doesn't support changing background colors on the fly, so that system was rewritten. You should see colored background changes again (the flat color, not the stellar bodies) *Fixed a bug with Halo's sound persisting Known Issues *Some people are having performance problems running the game on a laptop with an Nvidia discrete graphics processor, and probably others. The Nvidia driver may default to using the integrated graphics processor. If that's the case, try adding an entry to Program Settings in the Manage 3D Settings of the Nvidia Control Panel and tell it to use the Nvidia graphics processor *Avast Antivirus is blocking the game for some once they've clicked a link button. You can tell it to whitelist the game *OBS is freezing the game for some people *Some players are unable to open the game in fullscreen. This can be circumvented by changing the save data to get it to boot in windowed mode Version 0.20.3　2019/04/23 Changes * Added analog support for game pad! You can now turn and aim in fine amounts. There's also a greater ramping element for keyboard controls, to allow for finer aim. After you get used to it, let us know how it compares * Wave 125 onward encounters have been made more variant and unpredictible. These are still placeholders for better content * Station Omega is better at centering the player where it is safe * The Turbo Tortoise achievement now requires a Bastion Assembly time of 2.5s or lower Balance * Overclock winds up and down slower. It winds down slower than it winds up * Now that construct values have been sorted, its time to bring the power level back where it needs to be. To begin: * 22 -> 25s Turret assembly time * 32 -> 30s Ally assembly time * 8 -> 7s Drone assembly time Bug Fixes * Fixed several (very) innacurate reports of assembly time * Fixed a crash with Amped Blades * Fixed a problem with Homing Strike and Blade ammo from the previous patch * Fixed a problem with very high rates of fire breaking the ability to fire. Rate of fire calculations now round instead of using a ceiling, and have a minimum of 1 * Fixed a crash involving using the high score table for the first time * Fixed a problem with Bastion producing the shield break effect when you upgrade Problems? * We're working our way through the obstacles of the engine switch. If you have any problems with performance, OBS, the app opening (antivirus blocking?), or other compatibility problems, please fill out this form: https://forms.gle/CQgGnGqWXLahcHUX8 Version 0.20.4　2019/04/26 Changes * Trying another system for analog support. The Gamepad and Keyboard steering controls will feel a little different, but I think its less jarring than the previous beta build, and still allows for fine aiming * Dealt with the red dwarf sun threat * Hidden Power now has a useful description * Changed syntax regarding global damage to reference it as such * Serpent Champions can't turn quite so quickly while firing their beam * The chance for elites and champions to appear iterates slightly more per wave Balance * 16 -> 17 Split Shot base damage * Changed the way Blast Radius works for non-blast innate weaponry. The added splash damage now ignores the original target * Blast Radius no longer decreases the damage of the initial hit at all * As a result, Blast Radius no longer results in Corrosion getting double the stacks for such weapons * Splinter projectiles now exclude the original target as well. Screen wrapping projectiles are able to hit once again. This also helps with Torrent's corrosive tyranny * Corrosion spread works differently now. When an enemy with corrosion stacks dies, it adds stacks equal to its hull times .02, and then divides the stacks evenly across all targets in its radius * Corrosion radius increased 160 -> 175 * Corrosion base damage per stack .02 -> .035 * Corrosion decay rate per duration .92 -> .9 * TL;DR Corrosion changes: It's less extreme with spammy weapons, and less bad with heavy weapons. Blast radius matters far less for optimizing it. Its worse at single target damage and better at proliferation and clearing, though it nolonger proliferates out of control * Hidden power, regenerative shields, and several Wild Mods now use a new percentile modifier to regeneration rate instead of adding a flat rate like other regeneration mods * Turret hull strength 70 -> 100 * Pursuit formation drone speed 2.5 -> 5 Bug Fixes * Fixed a problem with the game's system for counting how much burn a target has in order to display appropriate burn particles * Capped burn particles, which was creating slow down issues in extreme cases * Fixed several instances using a depricated Corrosion decay system, namely Asteroids and Juggernauts * Fixed a few minor text and bullet point errors Progress Update * Restructured the Upgrade system to allow for more robust mod manipulation * Made progress on the Dart weapon * Nearly completed the Barrage super mod * Created 7 Wild Mods Problems? * We're working our way through the obstacles of the engine switch. If you have any problems with performance (make sure your GPU is being utilized!), OBS, the app opening (antivirus blocking?), or other compatibility problems, please fill out this form: https://forms.gle/CQgGnGqWXLahcHUX8 Version 0.20.5　2019/04/27 * Fixed the Blaster weapon not degenerating size and damage * Updated the Corrosion description * Fixed a crash with essense sap and blast weapons Version 0.20.6　2019/04/29 Features * You can now toggle between digital (original) and analog (new) keyboard and gamepad controls in the settings. * Coming soon™: Directional facing controls Balance Changes This patch addresses some of the most powerful offensive and defensive set ups. Amp was disproportionately good, and Railgun's multiplicative scaling from various sources is a little out of hand. It isn't meant to be as devastating as it is with a multi-shot set up. My hope is that these changes make reducing its effective damage less of an easy choice, but there's clearly more work to be done. Really, we're reaching the point where stronger enemies need to be introduced to cope with the power creep that additional choice naturally brings. I also suspect that the game became considerably easier overall when we zoomed the game out * 11 -> 13 base spread / projectile for Railgun * 12 -> 15% Convergence velocity and rate of fire penalty * +50% -> +75 weapon spread increase from Convergence * 0 -> +10% weapon spread from Homing Strike * Rancor's charge boost has been further reduced * 25% -> 20% total damage boost for Blitz * 6.75s -> 7s Amp shield cooldown (Still tier 1, but tied with Warp) * 7s -> 7.5s Default shield cooldown (Still tier 2, now tied with Halo) * 18% -> 15% velocity and spread improvement for the Assault body * -18% -> -20% hull and shields for Apotheosis Bug Fixes * Retribution now properly detonates other constructs if you're using Architect * Blast Radius was still using the old 20% damage value * Fixed a bug with Railgun blast radius scaling from damage for both the base size and the growth rate * Fixed a problem with Splinter and Homing Strike projectiles escaping the screen boundaries * Fixed a crash with Temporal's area of effect graphic * Fixed massive slowdown encountered at very low fire rates with Discharge. This is also a general optimization to Discharge * Blade splinters can no longer be an emitter for discharge using Shielded Constructs * Fixed a problem where screen shake would reveal white borders Known Issues * The old scoreboard scores are being scrambled. While we probably can't restore your old scores, we're working on stopping this from happening. Progress has been made Version 0.20.7　2019/05/01 Boring fix is good fix! Are we stable yet...? Features *Digital input for keyboard / gamepad is now consistent across control styles. Analog input has been made smoother and less twitchy Bug Fixes *Fixed a crash with Shielded Constructs + Warp Shield + Discharge *Fixed a crash with drones trying to screen wrap with you if you're dead (SAD) *The high score save and load system has been rewritten. It shouldn't scramble your mod list anymore, and its been made more future proof and easy to work with Version 0.20.8　2019/05/03 Bug Fixes * Several control overlays for constructs weren't being hidden if show controls wasn't enabled *Ally was missing its "show controls" overlay *Vortex no longer disallows Last Stand, and properly disallows High Explosive *The player and constructs using Vortex while boosted by Amp now properly gain a damage boost Version 0.20.9　2019/05/06 Changes * Removed the Early Access buttons until we can prevent the game from being flagged by antiviruses for opening links Balance Changes * .9 -> .85 Corrosion decay factor Bug Fixes * Fixed a problem where the player could be deleted if you paused during a certain time inside a black hole (!) * Fixed a problem with the pause menu being invisible at a certain time while inside a black hole * Players inside a black hole are invulnerable to further damage from other sources once they've entierly lost control * Hives should no longer get stuck off screen * Omnishield and Rapid Reconstruction are now properly mutually exclusive * Attempted to fix a rare crash with Incendiary Strike and Station Omega * Fixed a crash relating to Tempest Break and Shielded Constructs * Fixed Allies burst-firing an extra time * Prevented cooldown from being triggered if shield recovery has already begun, which fixes a problem with Tempest Break Version 0.20.10　2019/05/07 *Fixed the Battery body hitbox - it was a rectangle; now using pixel perfect collision like the others *Fixed another crash with Tempest Break *Fixed the singularity darkness drawing at the wrong size Version 0.20.11　2019/05/08 *Fixed a problem with Torrent sfx looping indefinitely *Added a missing sound effect: Charged shot released 　 分類:版本更新